The use of transaction cards has become increasingly prevalent. Such transaction cards may take the form of credit cards, debit cards, gift cards, electronic gift vouchers, or other card forms that may generally be used for value in a transaction. As the use of such cards has increased, so has the desire to provide customized transaction cards.
For instance, customization of transaction cards may be provided as a service to a business that desires to provide custom branded transaction cards for use in the purchase of the business's goods or services. In this regard, the business may generate custom card designs for transaction cards to be provided to end-user customers. Furthermore, customization may also be provided to individual end-user customers such that customers may have the option of customizing a transaction card. In either regard, the customization of such cards may provide the ability to modify the nature of the card and/or to modify the physical appearance of the card. As such, the ability to customize a card may drive card sales to both businesses and end-user customers by enticing such card purchasers with the ability to customize cards.
In this regard, it may be appreciated that the ability to provide custom card designs may increase card sales for card producers, provide advantages to businesses that desire to provide transaction card to the businesses' customers, and provide advantages to end-user customers. As such, it may be appreciated that the need to provide efficient, user friendly card customization options exist as the user experience for both businesses and customers may be affected by the manner in which a user is able to customize a card. Proposed systems have been developed to this end, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,992,774, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein. However, as the popularity of customized transaction cards continues to increase, further advancements related to systems for custom card design may further enhance the sales opportunities for card producers and businesses, while further providing increased levels of customer satisfaction for those users that interface with the system.